The Griffon Empire
History ---- Started out as a small province state on the edge of Egron Kingdom. Lead a valiant charge with dwarves and elves to reclaim Thunderforge. Created The Iron Circle and travelled the Sheng to colonize a new land. There they found a new home. Over the years, the constant bickering of nobles forced Imperator Victorian Aurelius to step up and claim his title, creating The Griffon Empire. The new Imperial Cross symbolizes the union of The Iron Triumvirate. The Griffons which the High Elves helped tame alongside the Humans, the bottom refers to the Dwarfs who are the Empires faithful allies. Imperial Government --- Imperial Law Something something darkside, something something complete. Witch Hunters Witch Hunters were codified by Imperator Victorian Aurelius when he published the Articles of Imperial Wizardry (“the rights and privileges to engage in the study and limited use of Sorcerous Magicks.”). He charged this new order to work within the law (arrest yes but not judge, nor execute). A witch hunter's sworn duty is to protect The Griffon Empire and its citizens from "Chaos, its allies and those who would serve it". More precisely their targets include: * Unlicensed Magic Users (because they could use their magic against the state) * Reformists (because their ideas are contrary to the interests of the nobility) * Mutants and the disabled (because they are a burden on their masters and carry the taint of chaos) * Any religious faction that does not accept the The God-Emperor is a God. (for obvious reasons) * Any race or nation currently at war with The Iron Triumvirate or The Griffon Empire. * Any subversive individual * Any rebellion faction that challenges the rule of the Nobility Trained and sanctioned witch hunters may carry a writ that bears the seal of the Witch-Finder General. Bearing such a writ gives a witch hunter leave to investigate the taint of Chaos anywhere within the Empire and act upon it should he find it. By the wording of the writ, such a witch hunter answers only to the Witch-Finder General, who in turn answers only to the Imperator himself. In practice, of course, he must still abide by local authority. Geography --- Religion The Old Gods * Iomedae * Pharasma? * I need to read more. The New Gods * The God-Emperor (civilization, courage and humanity) * The Winter King (winter, wolves and battle) Empire Military Testing Commanders of The Empire * General * Captain * Counts??? The Imperial Zoo * Imperial Griffon * Imperial Demigryph * Imperial Pegasus * Imperial Dragon??? Maybe? Dunno Artillery of The Empire * Great Cannon * Volley Gun * Helstorm Rocket Battery * Mortar * War Altar * Steam Tank * Secret Project * Secret Project Knightly Orders * The Knights Griffon (not yet) * Knights of the Radiant Sun * Demigryph Knights (Not yet) Provincial Troops * Generic Troops? The Imperial Armoury "You wouldn't rely on a cheap rusty clock to get you places on time, and you would be foolish to rely on this pistol to keep you alive in a serious gunfight." Grenade Launching Blunderbuss This unusual weapon fires a small explosive charge that can pack punch through the thickest suit of armour. Repeater Handgun/Turret Rifle/Clockwork Rifle Repeater Pistol/Turret Pistol/Clockwork Pistol Long Rifle Pigeon Bombs Rolls 1: Oops! - The confused pigeon returns to its handler. 3x3 explosion on handler. Rolls 2-15: Boom! - The bomb explores harmlessly in mid air (harmlessly for everyone except the pigeon) Rolls 16-20: Huzzah! - The pigeon lands exactly on the head of its target just before the bomb detonates. 3x3 explosion on target creature. Earnable IC Ranks * Militiaman * Soldier * Lieutenant * Captain * Griffon Guard * Griffon Warden * Griffon Marshal * Griffon Commander * Baron * Duke * Count Locations of Interest ---- Notable Characters * Imperator Victorian Aurelius * Arch-Lector Uther von Heiligstadt * Lord Mayor Charles Du'more of Seabreeze